Doce e Amargo
by Coala N
Summary: A morte, com gosto de chocolate. • Mello/Matt.


**Oi, oi, gente *-***

Bem, óbvio que eu gosto _MUITO_ s2 (lol) de MxM. Então, aqui vai uma fic dedicada a todas as pessoas que também adoram esse casal! :D

Death Note não me pertence, senão eu estaria podre de rica e não estaria escrevendo fanfic. -q

**~Nina :)**

* * *

**Doce e Amargo.**

Opostos.

Apesar de tudo, nós dois sempre fomos assim, não é?

Vícios, roupas, personalidades.

Você sempre foi tudo o que eu não sou.

E mesmo assim, sempre estivemos juntos.

Como companheiros de quarto, como amigos e como amantes.

Até a morte.

---

_Couro, cacau e violência._

_Folga, nicotina e desinteresse._

_Opostos que se atraem._

---

Lembra quando você me perguntou se eu acreditava em céu e inferno, e eu pouco liguei?

Acho que foi porque, até ontem, eu nunca havia parado para pensar em como ou quando eu iria morrer.

Eu sabia que, ao seu lado, eu provavelmente não viveria muito - e você também.

Mas eu viveria menos ainda se estivesse longe de você.

---

_"E aí, Matt? Você não me respondeu."_

_"Hã?"_

_"Você acredita no céu e no inferno?"_

_"Bem... Cara, o inferno já é aqui. A gente tem é que se acostumar. O que chamam de céu não é nada além da morte, do vazio."_

_O ruivo encarou o loiro, que parecia surpreso._

_"Que deprimente."_

_Matt deu de ombros._

_"Você pediu minha opinião, não foi?"_

---

Eu encarava a morte como algo que estava solto por aí, uma fera à espreita de suas presas.

Como se eu nunca fosse me tornar apenas mais uma de suas incontáveis vítimas.

Sinceramente?

Eu não queria morrer.

Para falar a verdade, acho que nenhuma pessoa em sua sã consciência realmente deseja morrer.

No entanto, todas as críticas cruéis que você já me fez diziam algo que, por várias vezes, pensei ser verdade:

A minha vida não tinha uma razão, um propósito ao qual obedecer.

Eu apenas existia, gastando meu tempo útil e inútil com coisas supérfluas.

E no meio desse oceano de coisas bobas e artificiais que eu chamava de _minha vida_, estava você.

A única coisa realmente boa que já me aconteceu.

---

_"Você não se cansa de ficar só com a cara enfiada nessa telinha tosca?"_

_"Não."_

_"Cara, fala sério. Você só vive por causa disso?"_

_"Não", disse o ruivo, tirando os olhos do videogame por um instante e encarando o loiro, sorrindo._

---

Você deu razão à minha vida e à minha morte.

Você, por várias vezes, me usou, se aproveitou de mim, apenas para poder chegar aos seus objetivos.

E eu, como um cãozinho leal, sempre te obedecia.

Me chame de patético, mas mesmo assim eu não me arrependo de nada.

Faria tudo de novo por você.

---

_"Você sabe que a gente pode morrer hoje, não é?"_

_"Sei."_

_"..."_

_Silêncio mortal._

_"Eu não sei o que dizer", o ruivo sussurrou._

_"Então não diga nada", respondeu o loiro, aproximando-se._

_Beijaram-se uma última vez._

_Chocolate, nicotina, paixão, morte._

_Tudo isso se fundia num único sabor._

---

Hoje, mais cedo, após ser feito uma peneira por fanáticos homicidas, eu pensei em você.

Pensei em você pela última vez, antes que perdesse a coisa menos valiosa que eu já possuíra.

Foi então que eu a vi, aproximando-se de mim rapidamente, cobrindo-me com seu manto negro.

A morte veio para mim com um gosto amargo, mais amargo do que os cigarros aos quais eu estou tão acostumado.

Ainda assim, no fim de tudo, senti uma doce e breve serenidade.

---

_Dor, sangue, cabelos vermelhos._

_Balas, gritos, memórias._

_Um cigarro caído no asfalto._

_Um corpo jogado numa poça de sangue._

_Um último suspiro, "eu te amo"._

_E então, o vazio._

---

Meu último beijo em vida,

roubado pela morte,

teve sabor de _chocolate_.

* * *

E aí, gente? *-* Essa fic fluiu tão naturalmente, acho que foi a melhor que eu já escrevi. Saiu em uns 20 minutos, falando sério, gostei muito do resultado e espero que vocês também tenham apreciado. \8D/

Acho que ninguém deve ter percebido, mas há uma referência bem discreta nas últimas 3 linhas à "A Menina Que Roubava Livros", que é um livro que eu AMO. A referência é que a Morte sempre via o céu com cor de chocolate, então eu imagino que ela gostasse de chocolate. É, eu sei, referência muito torta. (y) Por isso, pensem no que vocês sempre pensam quando relacionam Death Note a chocolate, mesmo. :D

**Amaram? Odiaram? REVIEW. :)**

**Beijinho-beijinho, tchau-tchau /õ/**


End file.
